national_turkographyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide to Turkish Presidents
Ever since the republican government was founded in 1923, Turkey has had 12 presidents. This is a guide for using them in bokposts and memes. Here is a list of them: 1: Mustafa Kemal Atatürk The best president of Turkey, arguably the best world leader. Was a political, strategical, mathematical and diplomatic genius. A Secular, Patriotic, Populist, Statist, Republican Revolutionary Badass. Triggered Yobaz are jealous of him and spew out bullshit like "his mother was a prostitute" or "he was a Jewish spy" and "atatürk wuz greek fashist". Those pathetic excuses of human beings will be dealt with in İstiklal Mahkemeleri. He is the one deity that unites the Turkish people, even more so than the Islamic religion. Many leaders, including Erdoğan, try to diminish his power and make him less relevant, but they’ve failed. His eternal fire burns bright, even amongst Erdoğan supporters. 2: İsmet İnönü Second president of Turkey, quite a controversial guy. He was a close friend of Ataturk, but its arguable if he really tried the best he could to preserve his legacy. He closed down our plane factories while his yet-to-be-pm son was studying in the states 3: Celal Bayar Third president. He was overthrown by a coup. While his prime minister was despacitated, he was speared and went on to live until the age of 103, making him the longest living democratically elected world leader as of now. 4: Cemal Gürsel Onii Chan Big Brother Cemal Came in power with a coup after despacitoing the PM Adnan Menderes. He himself was later despacitated by Apoplexy 5: Cevdet Sunay Wait who ? 6: Fahri Korutürk He was president during the Cyprus war. He kinda looked like a bald version of the Cevdet guy without glasses. 7: Kenan Evren REMEMBER THE 80'S ? When taking over a country with a right-wing coup and despacitoing a bunch of gommunists was hip and trendy ? Thats basically what this guy did, but instead of being original and inventing new and creative ways to despacitate commies like giving them free helicopter rides, he just shot them because he was a poser and a cheap knockoff of that Chilean guy. Also he was a radical centrist, maybe too radical. He is kinda like well done steak; some like him, some don't, and he did crimes against humanity. Seriously Well-done steak is a waste of food (if it even counts as food) 8: Turgut Özal He had a heart attack during his presidency and got despacitated. Some say that he was poisoned, but if you take a look at him, its clear that he had some unhealthy eating habits and he would suffer a heart attack eventually. Legend says that he could consume 5 servings of Kebab, 10 bottles of Ayran, 7 glasses of Rakı, 5 bowls of İşkembe Çorba, 2 servings of Mantı and a serving of Aşure in one sitting. 9: Süleyman Demirel He ran as the prime minister seven times before becoming president. He will ensure that no Zühtü is fooled by a communist. He ruled with an iron fist. Out of all presidents, he had the best hairstyle. 10: Ahmet Necdet Sezer Cevdet Sunay II Generally irrelevant president but he gave birth to AKP. We all know how that turned out 11: Abdullah Gül Our first AKP President, only president of Turkey who is also a Titanic Survivor. 12: Erdoğan The main character in Turkish politics. He’s the Alpha and no one can dare to question his unshakable authority. He has Palpatined his way around the Turkish Senate and holds near absolute power. He’s the player character so he cannot lose. He’s Biff Tannen in the alternate 1985 and there are no time machines left to leave this timeline. He's also a crazy neo-Ottoman supporter. He wants to get rid of the glorious ideas of Atatürk and wants to make Turkey a caliphate again. We must preserve glorious Kemalism!